Long Forgotton Past
by Jibbette
Summary: Is it possible for people to come back from the dead? Who is this girl with the purple eyes, and how does Edward know her? Might become EdwardxOC later on...
1. Meeting

**I can show you the world…** As these words left my mouth, I saw a silver car speeding by. _Drunk_, I thought, when suddenly, it screeched to a stop a little ways down the road. I put my hood on and walked with my head down in hope that I won't be bothered. However, just my luck (I swear I have a curse!), a figure got out of the car and started walking towards me. Looking around, I found that, not paying attention to my surroundings, I had wondered down a street that led out of town and am now in the middle of nowhere. Even though I knew I could win a fight with anyone, I was scared.

Then I saw his face.

It was exactly as I remembered, except for his eyes. Instead of the green I knew, they were light brown, almost gold. Some would describe them as caramel or butterscotch. Speaking of which, I really don't see the difference between the two. They're both made of butter and sugar, but that is completely beside the point. The point is that I am seeing someone who supposedly died 92 years ago. But, then again, I probably shouldn't be talking. Anyway, back to the present. It was then that I noticed that he had completed his journey over to me. His copper hair was slicked against his face from the rain. His golden eyes were boring into my face, as I assumed my amethyst ones were doing to him. We stood in silence for a while, just staring.

"Eh…. Edward?" I finally choked out. He nodded once, but that's all I saw, because then I fainted.

**Author's Note:** Heyyy Carson here. I just thought of this one day in Spanish and was like: What the heck. Let me know what you think! I have another chapter, but I want to know if it will be accepted...


	2. Storytime

When I finally came to, I was in a car. After trying to remember exactly what had happened to make me faint, I opened my eyes, saw him, and it all came back. He was alive. Edward was _alive_. How is that possible? Had someone done to him what had happened to me? But that can't be, because he had gold eyes, not purple. _Well, instead of wasting my brain thinking,_ I thought, _how about I actually ask him?_

"Edward? How… How are you…?"

"Alive? I was going to say the same to you." He smirked.

"I asked you first." I pouted at his smirk. He let out a deep laugh. "I thought you died in the influenza epidemic? Which I actually just 'learned' about in school the other day…" I just love going to school _over_ and _over_ and learning about things I lived through… NOT.

"Yeah, well, remember the doctor I had?"

"Carlisle, right? He was nice." And hot.

"Mhmm, anyway, he's a," he looked confused. "He's a vampire." Edward looked at me through his bangs, which hung over his eyes since he had bent his head down. I guess he thought I was going to freak out on him 'cause he said vampires are real, but I've seen worse.

"Vampire? As in fangs, cape, '_I vant to suck your blood_' vampire?" Just then, an image of Edward with Dracula's ridiculous hair popped into my mind and I burst out laughing. He narrowed his eyes.

"Since I am a vampire, I have developed a special power." At this point, he was grinning evilly. "I can read minds, and I just so happened to see that – NOOOO!"

In case you're wondering why Edward just screamed in pain and started writhing on the floor, it's because I'm singing 'It's a Small World' in my head. "Hmmm, I see there are some drawbacks in your 'special power'. So, what other extras come with being a super special awesome vampire?" I asked, effectively providing a segway.

"It's not all super special awesome. You do know what a vampire's diet is, right?"

"Durr, it's blood…"

"Exactly. We can't really go around killing hum–"

"Wait, there are _more_ of you?" I was totally flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah. Carlisle's built up quite the family. Anyway, instead of humans, we feed only from animals. That's why our eyes are gold. Normally, vampire's eyes are red or black when we're thirsty. Now it's your turn. How are you still alive? Carlisle said you got shot. And you're obviously not a vampire… You're eyes are purple."

I was stuck. Where do I begin? Everything had happened so fast… Hopefully, as I talked, things would become less blurry. "I was shot, and I did die. At least, for a while. I remember when I woke up–"

"Do you mean to tell me that someone brought you _back_ from the _dead_? That's… that's impossible!"

"Hey, you just told me that vampires were real. Hypocrite. _As_ I was saying, I remember when I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness. And I couldn't move. Then there was this sliver of light. It kept getting bigger, like someone was opening a giant door. I looked down to see why I couldn't move, and I saw hundreds of hands holding on to me. They looked like shadows, but they were solid. I started to panic and tried to call for help, and I saw this guy, standing in the middle of white…"

"White what? Snow?" Edward looked confused again. He probably was. I was never very good at explaining things.

"No. White… nothingness. It was like a blank world. There was absolutely nothing. But back to the man. He was walking forward, and I saw that he had these weird markings all over his body."

"You mean, like scars?"

"No, they were, like, symbols. There were words, too, but in some different language. He got to where I was, and the shadow-hands pushed me out. Then the hands grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. Right after he disappeared, the two giant doors slammed shut. I was alone. It was just me and the big double doors in a realm of nothing. Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat jumped in from of me and I fainted."

"Stop. The–"

"HAMMER TIME," I shouted. He just stared.

"The Cheshire Cat? As in, 'Alice in Wonderland' Cheshire Cat? It jumped in front of you?" Wow, he was just full of questions today. Joy.

"It probably wasn't really the Cheshire Cat, but–"

"Probably?" There he goes, another question. What is this, an interrogation?

"Fine. It wasn't the Cheshire Cat, but it definitely reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. It was this almost invisible guy, but I could see a faint outline and his smile. It was the floating creepy grin that made me think of the Cheshire Cat."

"And then you fainted." At least it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I fainted. Then, when I woke up, I was in some abandoned barn. There was this strange boy there, too. At least, I'm pretty sure it was a boy… He had long, green hair, and he was super skinny. Like, anorexic skinny. He had really weird fashion sense, too. He wore a skin-tight black midriff turtleneck tank top thing and a black skort. A skort! He reminded me of a palm tree, and since I can't remember his name, I'll just all him Palm Tree. Anyway, he said that I was a… uh… ho… homunculus, and that I was the product of a failed human transmutation. Whatever that means. Then he said that I was immortal, so, of course, I said 'Prove it!' and he walked over to me and stabbed me in the side. As I stared at where I was now bleeding profusely, the wound healed almost immediately. There's no mark at all to show that I had ever gotten hurt. See, look!" I lifted up my shirt part-way to show Edward.

Instead of looking at my side like I thought he would, he was looking at my stomach. "Did you get a tattoo?" He asked curiously.

"No, why do you – Oh that. Yeah, that was there when I woke up in the barn."

"What is it?"

To all you people who can't see what Edward and I are looking at, it is a red symbol around my belly button. It is a dragon flying in a circle, eating its own tail. Inside the circle is a six-pointed star.

"I believe that is what Palm Tree called an Ouroboros. He said that all homunculus… homunculuses… homunculi… yeah homunculi. He said that all homunculi have them. His was on his left thigh, right under the hem of his _skort_," I explained, pushing my cinnamon hair behind my ear, where it disobeyed me and fell in my face again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sup. Heheheh. I'll give you a prize if anyone can guess where I stole the idea for the "double doors" and "Palm Tree" from! Cuz they don't belong to me. That's the disclaimer. :D


	3. Plans

We continued to talk, telling each other about our lives since we last saw each other back in 1918. Then I realized that the clock read 11:11 PM. I punched Edward.

He didn't even flinch. "Yes?" he asked.

"It is late. I need to go back to my hotel. Unlike you, I actually need my sleep."

"Fine," he said, starting the car. "Where are you staying?"

"Uhm…." What the hell was its name? "It started with an M…"

"Was it Marriott?" He helpfully helped me.

"Yeah. In Port Angeles. Drive," I demanded.

"So, why are you here?" He tried to ask casually as he _speeded_ down the _wet_ street.

"Gosh, so mean. I'm thinking about moving here. I graduated from Los Gatos High School last year, and I've gotten tired of the hot, sunny weather of California, so I thought I'd look at some of the least sunny places in the country. You know, for a change," I said, talking nonchalantly about not ever aging.

"Yes. You should move here. You can live with my family and me! It'll be fun to go to school together again." Edward was reminiscing. I could tell.

"Sure! I'll have to tell my friends that I'm moving though. They won't be happy. You might have to rescue me! I swear, they will try to tie me up so I won't leave," I said, sighing. "At least I know I'm loved." Seriously, if anyone so much as tried to take a hair off of my head, Kayla and Sophia would beat the shit out of them. They are completely protective of me, even though I have proven to them every now and then that I am not one to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, like you never been tied up before," he grinned mischievously.

"I hope you are not making a reference to my darling Jessie. Who was just trying to protect me! …By tying me to a chair so I couldn't get in a car with a drunken Vanessa… She was so helpful." Great. Now _I'm_ reminiscing.

After sitting in an almost comfortable silence for about five minutes, Edward stopped the car in front of my hotel. Siriusly? We were driving for like TEN minutes! And we're already… he has to stop driving so fast.

"No. I like it." Stop reading my mind. "Don't you tell me what to do." God damn it, Edward. I narrowed my eyes menacingly at him. It didn't make him cower. Darn.

"WELL. This is my stop!" I said cheerfully. Getting out of the car, I pulled on my jacket. At the same time, I am proud to say. "I'll try to convince my friends to let me leave… Somehow… And I will definitely take up your generous offer. So when do I start _school_?" I mean, really, I just graduated, for heaven's sake!

Grinning cheekily, he said, "As soon as you move in." I made a face. "Oh, it's not that bad." Yes. It is. "I've got to go tell Carlisle and the others about you so they don't freak out when you show up on our doorstep."

"Okie dokie! See you, Edward!"

"Good bye, Anna."

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know... I haven't updated in a while... But I hope I still have readers! D: I finally found some inspiration to do SOMETHING when I went to Tahoe and had tons of free time... but of COURSE I didn't bring my computer... . But I did hurt my wrist snowboarding! :D heh... But no! That means I can't row! D: Oh well... anyway. Please review! Flames are welcome! I love them they make me laugh!


End file.
